A School For Boys
by Anew Returner
Summary: AU. Athrun joins an all boys school where he starts to develop a crush on his sempai, but does Heine feel the same way, or is he just using him. Yaoi, HeineAthrun, ReyShinn, DearkaYzak, StingAuel, ShaniCrot, and others.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n: Hey minna-san! Yes I know I should get back to work on my other story… but I'm just having a major writer's block. After the first chapter and writers block! –Hits head- that'll teach me for winging it. **_

_**Anywho this is the first AU story that I've ever wrote so… don't expect too much of it. And also the main pairing in this story has never been done before (well… I haven't seen it yet…) but I wanted to give it a try anyway cause I thought that it would be interesting. **_

_**This story is AU, which means, NO GUNDAMS! And it is in present day not the future, there is no coordinators. Basically I'm just using the characters and making up my own setting, which happens to be at an all boy's high school…**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi, school for guys, which means little to no heterosexual love. Although a few characters are straight… I wouldn't want a mob of people yelling at me for making all the characters gay… **_

_**Disclaimer: not mine, will never be mine.**_

"Well… this is it…" Taking a deep breath he moved his legs that felt weighed down by cement and began to move towards the school that read '_Hiroshima, School For Boys._' His emerald green eyes scanned over the brass plate once more making sure it was the right building _Okay Athrun, you've been here before no need to get all worked up about it… _Was his mental support as he pushed the large oak doors open. Athrun's body tensed up as he watched all the students turn to stare at him, well why wouldn't they stare at him? He was the only one not wearing a school uniform, all he was wearing was a black T-shirt and a pair of ordinary jeans. Sure Athrun's clothes made it seemed like his parents really weren't all that wealthy but truth is they were one of the richest families in all of Hiroshima.

A faint blush stretched across the dark blue hared boy's face as he realized the other males didn't revert back to what they were first doing. "You must be Athrun Zala…" He jumped when he heard the monotone voice from behind him, Quickly Athrun turned around to see a blonde hared male giving him a hard stare with his ice blue eyes.

"Uh yeah…I am Athrun Zala" Athrun bowed before him, which the other male returned soon after. It was then that the hallways of the school resumed its noisy before-school chatter. "May I ask your name?" The green-eyed male stared deep into the others emotionless blue eyes as he waited for his answer.

The blonde hared boy Just turned around and began walking down the hallways signaling for the other to fallow him. Needless to say Athrun did fallow him, though his eyebrow did twitch as he held in his rage about this younger man denying him of his name. "The principle is expecting you sempai" the blonde boy formally told him as they neared the office.

This didn't surprise Athrun though, he needed to know the courses he would be taking, and he needed his uniform. "Do you know when I would move my things into my dorm…?" Athrun asked softly as he kept his eyes glued to the male in front of him.

The blonde boy made no movement what so ever to answer yet another of Athrun's questions, instead he just automatically stopped walking, almost causing Athrun to collided crash into him. "Here is the office…" He trailed off as he glanced over at Athrun out of the corner of his eye.

"Thanks." Athrun mumbled as he was clearly getting feed up with this guy who wouldn't even reveal his name to him.

The other male turned his head to face Athrun, before bowing to him. "By the way, my name is Rey Za Burrel." With that he turned around and began to make his way down the hallway of lockers, leaving Athrun by himself just outside the principal's office. Athrun never felt the urge to strangle someone as badly as he now wanted to strangle that Rey guy, in fact he was still taking in deep breaths of air so he wouldn't lose his cool.

After about two minutes of calming down Athrun knocked a few times on the door that belonged to the principle. Hearing a muffled 'come in' he pushed the doors open. Athrun blinked as he saw a rather young looking Principle, he was half expecting him to be old and wrinkled. The principle also had long black hair that cascaded down his back, sharp amber eyes that took in Athrun's form quickly before he motioned for him to take a seat, which Athrun quickly did.

"It shows in my records that you attended this school last year… am I right Athrun-san?" the dark blue hared boy nodded his head.

"Yeah… but my father took me out in the middle of the year…" Athrun trailed off.

"Oh… well what were your reasons for coming back…?" the principle asked with an amused smile on his face that made Athrun feel slightly uneasy.

Athrun's green eyes moved away from the principle as he stared down at the floor, "is it okay if I keep that information to myself…?" He asked shyly as a small trace of pink stained his cheeks.

The principle, seeing the small blush then decided that he really didn't need to know the boy's reasons and moved on. Pulling a sheet of paper to his eyes he read off "your TA will be Mr. Lorronoke, your locker is in the North side of the school near the Assembly room." The principle then handed Athrun a small slip of paper that had the combination to his locker. "Your Dorm number is 29, your roommate's name is Kira Yamato-"

"Kira?" Athrun jumped out of his feet at the name, which cut the principle off.

"Oh do you know Yamato-san?" The principle inquired that amused grin on his face again.

Athrun nodded his head before sitting down again "yes… he is a childhood friend…" Athrun smiled at the memories. "I didn't know he attended this school though…"

"Like you Mr. Yamato also came to the school this year, just at the start… not the middle…" He glanced over at Athrun, seeing his silence he decided to continue. "At noon hour you will be able to go to your dorm to place your items." Athrun sighed as he realized that he would have to drag around his clothes and other necessities through the morning. "Here is your schedule…" the principle said as he tossed Athrun another piece of paper. "Since you've been here before… you don't need a guide… right?" He looked over to see Athrun's uncertainty.

"Well I was only hear for around two months--"

"Say no more" It was the principle's turn to cut Athrun off. "I'll get one of the seniors to be your guide… or because you already met him you can have Rey show you around…"

Athrun winced at the idea of that Rey leading him around the school he already wanted to kill him after just being taken to the principles office. "No. It's okay I wouldn't mind a senior showing me around…"

The principle smiled "okay… then I'll have Westenfluss-san be your guide, he is also in your TA and I think you two would get along nicely." Athrun nodded his head "your supplies are in your locker, and that's about all, I'll have Westenfluss-san meet you outside my office."

"Thank you Mr.…" Athrun trailed off as his emerald eyes searched the principle's desk for his name "Dullindal" With a quick bow Athrun exited principal Dullindal's office.

Athrun again found himself in the hallway, he sighed as he started to think back to what he found out so far, Kira will be his schoolmate and also his roommate, a soft smile came upon his face as he thought about the luck he was blessed with.

"You the new kid?" A tap on Athrun's shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts, Athrun tensed up as he sharply turned around.

"Mr. Westenfluss?" Athrun asked as he stared up into the soft green eyes of the new comer. It was then that he noticed how close he was to this older and taller male, in fact if Athrun stepped an inch forward they would be touching. He jumped back as pink began to spread across his face for the third time today.

"No need to be so formal, call me Heine." He noted the blush on the younger student's face and smiled, "nervous for your first day…?" Heine moved closer to the still blushing Athrun "Now that you know my name, it's only fair that I know yours… don't you think?"

"Uh… umm… yeah…" Athrun tilted his head down as he tried to hide the pink on his cheeks "it's Athrun Zala…"

Another smile came across Heine's face "ah… it's a pleasure to meet you Athrun"

"No the pleasure is all mine Heine-san" Athrun bowed before the older male.

Heine sighed before he reached his hand down to cup the others chin before he pulled it up so that Athrun was eye level with the orange hared male. "Just Heine." To Athrun his words seemed so soft, and his breath seemed to caress the skin on his face.

"Gomen..." Athrun's voice was almost a moan, which the older male caught onto, he smirked as he decided to experiment.

"There is no need to apologize…" Heine changed his voice into more of a deep and seductive voice as he took his hand away from Athrun's soft skin.

"Is that him?" Came a voice from no where which snapped Athrun out if the trance like state that the orange hared boy put him into. His face then went crimson as he stared up at the boy who was just holding his face not to long ago.

"Yes that's him Shinn" Athrun's eye immediately went wide, the blush on his face disappeared. _That voice!_ Athrun sharply turned around, and sure enough it was him… Rey.

Athrun looked from Rey to his companion on his left, he had raven hair and crimson eyes, in fact he had a slightly demonic appearance. "Rey…?"

Rey turned his head from Shinn to Athrun, his facial expression was still monotone as he bowed before Athrun and Heine. "Athrun-sempai, Heine-sempai" Shinn blinked and quickly bowed as well.

Heine rolled his eyes "Heine." He said bluntly "and there is no need to bow… how many times have I told you two that?" Heine crossed his arms as he waited for an answer from either Shinn or Rey.

At Heine's words the two students immediately straightened their backs "Gomen Heine"

The orange hared teen then turned to Athrun "How can you let them call you sempai?"

"Uh… I um… " Athrun stuttered not knowing what to say.

"He is in a grade higher then us so we thought it was right to call him so…" Rey cut in.

"What?" Heine asked no one in particular, this caught Shinn and Athrun's attention as they turned to look at him. "But I don't think that's a good idea, building a wall around him, I mean we are all in the same TA…"

"Nani?" Athrun asked quite loudly. Heine chose to ignore his outburst though.

"I mean we are all students in the same school, does really matter if one person is more experienced? Weather you're a senior, sophomore, or junior?" at this time Heine started talking with his hands. "Are we no different from those public schools who need to be ordered around to do everything?"

Athrun was truly amazed at Heine's speech "Yes" he said a soft smile on his face.

Heine also started to smile "And that's why it's fine to get the same recognition." His eyes then went wide, his smile faltered "or could it be that you just bullying him because he re-entered the school?" He gave Shinn and Rey questioning glances, his hands on his hips.

"Oh, no" Athrun cut in

"No, I didn't even know." Shinn added.

Heine's smile came back to his face "then don't call him something like sempai." He then pointed an accused finger at the dark blue hared male "It's your fault too, Athrun!"

Athrun's head drooped, although strangely enough there was a small smile still on his face "I apologize." His eyes were still on the older male as he turned his back to walk away. _If only I had that kind of attitude… _He thought, his mind still concentrating on the words he had said. _But that would be difficult… _

"Sempai…?" Shinn asked slightly worried at the boy's quietness.

"Just Athrun… please Shinn…" Shinn's eyes widened before he nodded his head.

"Hey Athrun?" Heine yelled at him "Aren't I supposed to be showing you around!" again Heine pointed his finger at Athrun.

Athrun jumped in surprise "Yes, I apologize!" Athrun then ran to catch up with the older male, leaving Rey and Shinn speechless in the hallway.

"Heine…" Athrun mumbled as he caught up to the older male.

The other teen raised a questioning eyebrow as he peered down at him "Yes Athrun…?"

"What you said back there it was—" Athrun blinked as the school bell cut him off. He then nervously glanced up at Heine expecting him to leave for his first class.

"Was what?" Heine asked completely unaffected by the bell.

Another small blush crept across Athrun's pale face, Heine merely raised an eyebrow _what is with him… he's either too nervous or…_ Heine line of thought led him to blink repeatedly.

"Athrun… your family is rich, am I right?" Heine questioned as he tilted his head to the side. Athrun only nodded still trying to conceal his blush. "Then why did you come to a boarding school? I mean you could have gone to a private one…" Heine watched the younger movement closely "Is it because it's an all boys school?"

Athrun's eyes went wide as his blush deepened, Heine only smirked and pointed a finger at him "that's it isn't it…"

The blue hared teen turned his head away from the other male, completely embarrassed at what Heine was assuming, though it was right. "Uh, well…" Athrun trailed off as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"No need to be shy about it… it is quite popular around here…in fact…" Heine trailed off as he leaned his head closer to Athrun, while doing this Heine moved a free hand to cup the back of the younger teen's head.

Athrun could only watch as the orange hared male's face closed in on him.

"Oi… I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Heine and Athrun immediately turned their heads to look at a boy with sky blue hair, he obviously messed around with his uniform so that his chest was visible to everyone, his sleeves were also rolled up to his elbows.

"What is it Auel…?" Heine asked letting out a sigh obviously disappointed at the interruption.

"Oh nothing really… just skipping first period." A large smirk came across Auel's face, "I should be asking you what's going on" Auel's aqua gaze travailed from Heine to Athrun "At least have the decency to use a washroom… so that innocent class skippers don't have to witness their sempais making out in the hallway." Auel gaze intensified with each word he spoke, which made Athrun feel more and more nervous.

Heine moved away from Athrun "Auel…would you quit calling me that."

Athrun's gaze travailed downwards not being able to take the hard stare from the younger student any longer. He's eyes became locked onto the finely toned, exposed flesh of Auel's chest. He couldn't help but stare, but he also had to admit the shirt he wore was rather revealing and was probably not the best choice to wear at an all boys school, although he didn't think the sky blue hared boy really minded if other guys stared at his chest.

Auel blinked as he saw the older teen look away from his own eyes, he turned his head to look At Heine "I can't help but to call you what you are…"He then turned back to Athrun, "he the new kid?"

Heine nodded his head "His name is Athrun Zala… he'll be joining our TA." Heine said rather emotionless as he looked down at the dark blue hared male.

"Well he seems too dazed to listen to me… so give him a message…" Auel's words seemed so sarcastic as he locked his aqua eyes with the leaf green eyes that belonged to Heine. "Tell him to quit starring at my chest…" Auel's words sounded plain and quite monotone as if he had told many people to stop starring at him like that.

Athrun's eyes went wide another faint blush crawled over his cheeks as he reverted his gaze to the floor. A smirk came across Auel's lips as he saw Athrun's reaction. "Uh… I umm… yeah…" Athrun again was at a loss for words when Heine stepped in.

"Auel, this is his first day. He can't help but to stare at such a finely toned chest" Heine's words were sarcastic yet they didn't really affect Auel at all for he just raised an eyebrow. "And he'll just keep starring unless you cover that chest."

"And give up on all this attention… never." Auel smirked as he put his hands behind his head and walked off in the opposite direction "Later…" Auel trailed off as he turned a corner.

Athrun blinked repeatedly, as he's brain tried to grasp what had just happened. From what he could make out of things, there were many others like him in this school and this Heine guy… he blushed like mad when he realized the older male was about to kiss him if Auel had not interrupted. "Heine!"

The said teen turned to look at Athrun and his deeply red face, he wondered what was going through his head. "Don't worry about Auel… he is also in our TA though…" Heine blinked when he realized that wasn't what Athrun was talking about, he placed his hands on the younger mans shoulders "what is it Athrun…?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Were you-…ab- about… to-" Athrun stuttered too embarrassed to ask what he wanted straight out.

Heine raised an eye brow, though he quickly caught on to what the other was getting at, he smiled and leaned down to place a soft kiss on Athrun's still quite red cheek. "Does that answer your question…?" Heine asked with the same soft voice he had used before, his leafy green eyes studied Athrun closely wanting to see how he would react.

Athrun's eyes went wide at the gentle touch, his hand shakily trailed up to brush the cheek that the Heine's lips had touched. "Heine…?"

Heine wondered from the others reaction if that was his first kiss, he felt guilty at the thought, knowing that the younger boy -although cute- did not know him much, in fact they just met a few minutes ago. "Yes, Athrun?"

"Did you really mean it…" Athrun trailed off as he stared right into the eyes of the older male "do you really like me or do just find that I'm good to look at…?" The blush on Athrun's face has long disappeared, his voice was more serious now.

Heine somehow expected that kind of question from Athrun, he reached his hand out to place it on top of the younger teen's head, feeling out the soft locks of dark blue hair. "I do like you Athrun…" His voice was soft and sincere it warmed Athrun's heart up. "You have a charming personality, your shy but I can tell you have a kind hart, and you have the cutest smile… especially when your blushing." Heine finished off his sentence with a soft smile. "Anywho I got to get to class… I guess the touring will start at lunchtime. Ja ne" with a wave and a wink Heine left Athrun in the halls alone.

"Heine… did you really mean it…" Athrun asked himself as he placed his hand over his cheek again.

_**A/n: Well there you go, although I don't think I'm that happy with how OOC Athrun is acting –shrugs- oh well he's playing the part of a uke so he has to act like one I guess…**_

_**And yes I totally and intentionally ripped that one scene with Rey, Shinn, Athrun and Heine off of episode 22 though I changed most of the words around…**_

_**Anywho leave me a comment or suggestion. Ja!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/n: Yeah I know it takes me forever to update, working on two fanfictions at the same time does not help. (Not to mention school has just started…) Now I'll try to introduce all the main yet-not-as main as the main character this chapter. And also I upped the rating to M for some events…_**

_**See first chapter for Disclaimer…**_

(Flash back)

Wrapping an arm around his lovers slender waist Heine pulled the other closer, his other hand went to the back of the other males neck, his fingers began to toy with the strands of short blond hair.

"Heine… I—" His words were muffled when he was brought into a forceful kiss. Heine's leafy green eyes stared deep into the others brown ones, watching them slowly fall shut. The hand around his waist griped the others shirt and pulled it up and over the teenagers blond head before tossing it to the side like an old rag. With that move their kiss was broken.

The blond hared male took a step back so he could get a word out "My room mate will be back soon…" He averted Heine's gaze.

I thought you liked to live on the edge… sides I saw him leave with his girlfriend not too long ago. I think they were heading to the theater. It is a Friday night you know." He finished his statement with a wink. During this short conversation Heine and the other moved closer and closer to one of the two beds. The orange hared male mentally smirked before advancing a step witched triggered the blond hared one to take a step back. His brown eyes went wide as he felt the bed post against the back of his leg. By the look on his lovers face Heine realized that he must have reached his limit, Heine mentally sighed '_he was supposed to fall back on the bed…' _

"Heine…" the other mumbled softly.

"He won't be bothering us." Heine took a few steps so there was only a few inches between their bodies. He leaned closer to the other his lips brushing against the nape of his neck before he let his tongue trail up to the others ear. "But that's not it, is it?" Heine eyed the other closely.

The blond hared male forced down a moan but nodded to Heine's words. The greened eyed male pulled away and moved to sit on the bed.

"What's on your mind?" a small smile came to his face.

The other clenched his fist and turned his head away from his lover. He just couldn't say what he needed to while looking at him, he was just too captivating. "I just don't think your take me seriously…" Heine raised an eyebrow and waited for the other to elaborate. The brown-eyed male sighed before he continued "I feel that you just want my body—"

"How can you think that?" Heine cut him off, his leafy green eyes narrowing after going wide.

"After the first time… it's really all that we've been doing…"

Heine's eyes fell shut as he thought about what was said. "Okay we'll lay of the sex—"

"No."

"No…?" Heine blinked.

"Look Heine-chan… I don't know if I can trust that…"

Heine was shocked and hurt "but…" The others hand clenched tighter so that his knuckles turned white. "Is there anyway to gain your trust?" He truly didn't want to lose the blond hared teen, he'd grown far too attached to him… even if he didn't show it all the time, Heine might have even fallen in love with him.

The other male turned his brown eyes to the green eyed one, he winced seeing the hurt look in his eyes "I- I… D- don't…" He sighed "prove to me you can have a relationship without sex…"

Heine smiled mentally as his lover weekend "I already offered up for us to lay of it…"

"Not me."

Heine again blinked "not you…?"

"Someone else… get into a new relationship but if I hear anything about the other getting laid… it's over."

"It would be easy to resist the temptation of another" Heine was never the kinda of guy to cheat on his boyfriend… he really didn't understand what was going through his lover's head.

"You'll see what I mean." Heine noted the cocky-ness in his voice.

He sighed "So any recommended target?"

The other was silent for a moment "I here a new kid is joining on Monday…"

Heine grinned and got to his feet, he gave the other a quick kiss before heading towards the door. The blond hared male blinked "Heine?"

The said male turned around, one of his charming smiles on his face "I'm just gonna ask Dullindal for permission to show the new kid around." Heine placed a hand on his own hip and continued out of the room.

(End of flashback)

"Okay so this is the…" Athrun looked for the sign that would tell him which room this was "…staff room…" He let out a loud sigh and leaned his head against the door. "Where is a teacher when you need one…" (In the staff room, stupid…) the dark blue hared male pushed himself off to again look up and down the bare hallways of the school. He blinked hearing a small noise from nearby, Athrun turned his head to the direction of the sound "the washroom…" He winced after thinking of the reasons for why someone would make a noise in there, besides the toilet flushing.

Athrun moved closer to the door with the men's sign on it feeling slightly uneasy, but he took a deep breath and pushed open the door, the need to get to class over powering that strange feeling inside him.

He froze into a statue at the scene in front of him, his eyes wide, jaw dropped. A tan male leaning over another one with sliver hair… in the most intimate position, their eyes were one the intruder. The one with blond hair had a surprised expression, while the other glared. "What's your problem!" The silver hared boy yelled at him as he pushed the other male away from him.

"Yzak…" The taller male tried to calm down his lover… he failed miserably, but at least he tried.

"Shut up Dearka!" Yzak slapped the hand Dearka had placed on his shoulder.

"Uh… I…" Athrun could only mumble his response that didn't make any sense.

The silver hared male's eye twitched as he moved closer to the intruder so his face was in Athrun's "speak up…" Yzak growled out his blue eyes narrowed still.

"Yzak… look at his clothes his probably the new kid you-know-who told us about…" the blond hair teen said calmly as he looked over Athrun's form.

Yzak's eyes had gone wide before he smirked "so you're the new kid…?" Yzak said as he moved closer to the blond hared male.

Athrun blinked a couple of times "uh… yeah…" He trailed off before speaking again "who told you about me?" Athrun averted his eyes from the silver hared teen to the blond hared one.

Dearka smirked "I'm sure you'll meet him soon… he is a friend of ours even though he is in grade 12…" He said while slipping an arm around Yzak's waist. He ignored the hissing sound coming from his lover.

Athrun felt slightly uneasy at Dearka's words, the smirk didn't help much. "Anyway why are you here?" Yzak snapped at the green-eyed male his eyes once again narrowed.

Athrun blinked and turned his gaze back to the shorter male "uh… I'm looking for directions…" a small blush appeared on his cheeks, slightly embarrassed about not knowing his way around yet.

Dearka raised an eyebrow "I though Heine was supposed to show you around."

Athrun's small blush deepened "I… umm… he had to go to class…" Athrun looked down at his feet so his bangs would hide his face.

Yzak and Dearka could only smirk at the emerald eyed male's reaction. "So he didn't show you anything… what did you two do before classes started?" Yzak couldn't help but snicker at Dearka's question.

Athrun figured that the two in front of him knew something that he didn't, "Well there really wasn't enough time…" Athrun trailed off.

"Riiiight." Yzak said sarcastically before pulling himself away from Dearka. "It's written all over your face…"

Athrun took a step back from the two so his back was pressed up against the door. He swallowed "Wh-what do you mean…?" these two guys were starting to get to him.

Dearka rolled his eyes as Yzak advanced another step, he enjoyed tormenting the new student "You sure he didn't do anything…?" a soft pink returned to the dark blue hared boys face, Yzak took another step so he was a few inches from Athrun. "…Maybe something like… this." Yzak smirked as he reached his arms out to wrap around the other teen's slender waist, pulling the protesting boy forcefully to him.

"Yzak! Cut it out." Dearka growled out thinking that his lover is going a bit too far.

"Just relax…" Yzak whispered softly into Athrun's ear, his hot breath creasing the tender skin of Athrun's neck.

Athrun's emerald eyes were wide, his body was tense "L-let me… go…" he mumbled out after shutting his eyes tightly. Yzak only playfully nipped at the other's ear lobe. Athrun figured that Yzak was in not going to let him go that easily so reached his shaky arms up and placed them on the silver hared males chest in an attempt to push the other away, though Yzak just tightened his grip.

"Hmm… did you fight against…him…?" Yzak stared coldly at Athrun a he spook his words.

"Fight against what? Heine didn't force himself on me!" Athrun raised one of his arms higher before forcing his elbow into Yzak's stomach which caused the silver hared male to curse loudly as he let his captive go.

Dearka sighed and shook his head at his lover's actions. "Yzak… give it up…" Dearka had cast his violet eyes over in Athrun's direction "You better get going to class before Yzak gets his revenge" Dearka finished his warning with a smirk.

"Damn it!" Yzak had his arms wrapped around his still sore abdomen, his body was hunched over.

"Gomen…" Athrun mumbled before quickly exiting the room.

Athrun quickly dashed around the corner deciding to get himself a far distance from the washroom. "What was that all about…?" He asked himself as he leaned against the lockers, his head was racing mostly thinking of Heine. _'Would he really do something like that…?' _Athrun shivered at the memory of being in Yzak's embrace, it wasn't that he disliked the silver hared male, he was just way too forceful and the fact that he already had a boyfriend, sides he was just messing around. Athrun sighed as he tried to clear his head so he could focus on school. "Why is there no map?"

"Why would you need a map?" Athrun jumped not expecting someone else to be around, but… that voice it sounded like…

"Heine!" Athrun turned around sharply only to see a confused male who was clearly not Heine looking at him like he was a retard. "Uh- uh… gomen!" Athrun bowed his head clearly embarrassed.

The other, and older student smiled "I get that a lot, our voices are kind of similar I guess…" He ran a hand through his own short blond hair. "I haven't seen you around before, the names Miguel Aiman, a senior." He bowed politely before the younger student, "and you are?"

Athrun blinked and bowed as well "Athrun Zala, sophomore." He answered quickly "… I'm also new…" Athrun shyly averted his eyes. "And I'm kinda lost…"

Miguel blinked a few times "so you're the new student? … Well I guess that explains why you're not in your uniform…" Miguel narrowed his brown eyes '_so this is him…' _Miguel shook his head quickly and forced a smile to his face "were do you need to go? I got free period right now so I can lead you around."

Athrun also smiled "thanks I would appreciate that and well I guess I need to get to my locker first…"

"I see, what number?" Miguel watched Athrun reach into his pocket and pull out a small slip of paper.

"Umm… 2125" (a/n: my locker number!)

"That should be in the North end…" Miguel looked around before starting to walk off motioning for Athrun to fallow.

It didn't take long for the two to reach Athrun's locker. The blue hared male had quickly opened it and stuffed most of his belongings inside, he took out some school supplies and stuffed them into his backpack. "Can you show me where the science room is please?"

"Science, is that what you have now…?" Athrun nodded his head. "I think it would be best if I show you were your second class is… first period is almost over…"

Athrun sighed "In that case… Active living…"

"That would be in the large gym…"

Athrun sighed knowing where that was. "You don't need to show me where that is… I passed it twice…"

Miguel blinked and smiled "guess Heine didn't do a good job showing you around."

Athrun's eye twitched '_how does everyone know that?' _Athrun was gonna ask Miguel his question when the bell rang.

"Sorry new kid but I got to get to class, the math teacher will kill me if I'm late again. Cya around!"

Athrun squeaked as the halls filled with people that were heading to their next class. He quickly shut his locker and walked slowly along the lockers so not to get trapped in the mess of all the students.

By the time Athrun got to the large gym there were still quite a few people in the hallway, he sighed in relief at not being late. The emerald-eyed boy took a deep breath in before he pushed the large doors to the gym open.

"Hey, new kid!" was the first thing Athrun heard upon entering the gym, He blinked and looked to who was calling him.

"Hai sensei!" Athrun bowed quickly.

"No time for that you got to run laps!" the blond hared teacher said a tone of joy in his voice.

"N-nani?" Athrun stuttered with wide eyes as he stared at the gym teacher who was wearing a hamlet over his head.

"No. You say 'Yes Mr. Lorronoke!" Athrun blinked recognizing that name. "And fore laps around the gym, hurry or I'll add another two laps."

Athrun immediately started running his face slightly flushed at the rest of the students' -except for one- were laughing at him, even the teacher was chuckling.

It didn't take long for Athrun to finished, he barely even broke a sweat which was kind of surprising seeing as he was running at a high speed. The whole class that watched him run the whole time sighed softly as there mocking was over. Well save the student who didn't laugh, who Athrun chose to sit by.

Athrun's body tensed up as soon as he was near the seemingly emotionless green hared male, he had a creepy aura around him that Athrun didn't find at all enjoyable. The student on the other side of the creepy one smiled and outstretched an arm in front of the green hared student and offered it to Athrun. "Name's Crot Buer, and this…" The red hared male motioned to the green hared one "Is Shani Andras."

The student named Shani looked at Athrun out of the corner of his visible eye and smiled "hey…" Athrun shivered, '_that was just creepy…'_ he thought and took Crot's offered hand and shook it.

"Athrun Zala."

"Cut the chit-chat!" Mr. Lorronoke interrupted "save the socializing for lunch time." Athrun and Crot sat up straight mumbling an apology.

'_Lunch time…' _Athrun thought with a small smile on his face _'that's when I'll see Heine again…'_

_**A/n: okay so I couldn't get all the characters in, still missing Sting, Oruga (should I put him in it? I mean I don't know if I can get his personality right…) Nicol, Rusty, and well that's all I can think of right now… and a quick question, are there female teachers in men's only school? And I'm sorry if this chapter sucked, I kinda rushed it…**_

_**Anywho to the reviews…**_

**_ANONYMOUS: what do you mean by that…I mean I might put Kira with Lacus but ( But I might end it with KiraxAthrun but that would suck, Kira's not supposed to be seme!) _**

_**Spwa: I updated okay T-T**_

**_Dinkus_****_: How is yaoi odd? (Don't answer that I know that there are many reasons) anyway thanks for the review!_**

**_megami-no-seishin_****_: There they are in! … and your gonna kill me for what I did with Yzak aren't you? x.X;;_**

**_Jurie-chan_****_: a fellow HeinexAthrun fan! –huggles- I know there should be more fanfics with them together, well… at least there's one –nervous laughter-_**

**_PS: I am now being picky, at least 3 reviews and I'llupdate. I know I sound selfish but I find it dumb if I keep updating and no one likes my story. (That goes for my other fanfiction as well.)_**

_**  
**_


End file.
